Wordy's Special Meatloaf
by KevinxoShelley
Summary: Wordy makes dinner one night - and gets in trouble for it later.


Hey everybody. As usual, I don't own Flashpoint, and check out my profile for story ideas.

This may be a little odd at certain parts because I wanted to add some other lines, and I had to change a few things. I hope you like it and thanks for reading.

FP_FP_FP_FP_FP

''Lilly. Honey, you just got a cavity filled.'' He watched as both his daughters sighed and lowered thier heads. _Oh no. I know this tactic, but you know what? It's not gonna work. I, am gonna say no. I, Kevin James Wordsworth, am capable of saying no to my kids. I am a trained officer of the SRU. I am one of the best CQBEs in the country. I can face the wrath of Ed Lane after putting peanut butter in his shoes. I chase down bad guys and can go up against the hardest of criminals. Come on Wordy, you can do this. You. Can. Do. This._ Then the girls raised their heads - with the most pitiful look on their faces. _Arrgh. Shell's gonna kill me._

FP_FP_FP_FP_FP

The girls sat at the table as they watched their dad add things to a bowl, mixing it together, and finally, putting it in the oven. Maddie, ever curious, piped up, ''Daddy, why didn't you put any meat in the meatloaf?''

''Well, that's because it's Daddy's special meatloaf,'' he said, wipping his hands on a towel.

''So it's vegetarian?''

_When did she get so smart?_ ''Sure, you could say that.''

FP_FP_FP_FP_FP

Wordy placed his gym bag by the door, turned in the kitchen doorway and went over everything in his head. He knew he couldn't let Shelley know he let the girls have cake for dinner, so he took extra precautions. The dishes were cleaned and put away. The girls faces had been washed and they brushed their teeth - twice. He'd opened the windows to let out any order that might have been left in the kitchen. Made sure that the ingredients for the cake had been shoved to the bottom of his gym bag, out of sight, so he could dump it at work. Closed the windows. Everything was covered. Now all that he had to do was make sure his talkative daughters didn't say anything. After taking a quick detour upstairs to make sure Allie was safe and sound in her crib, he joined Lilly and Maddie in the living room.

''Come watch, Daddy, come watch.'' Lilly got up and led him the rest of the way into the room.

''Okay, but before we watch anything, I need you girls to listen to me.'' He sat down on the floor with them and crossed his legs. ''If Mommy asks what we had for dinner, I want you to say you had meatloaf, remember?''

''It didn't taste like meatloaf'' Maddie said, tilting her head.

''That's because it was Daddy's special meatloaf. Alright. So, what did you girls have for dinner?''

''Meatloaf,'' they said in unision.

''Right. Now, what are we watching?''

FP_FP_FP_FP_FP

Wordy had just closed the door to Maddie room when he heard the garage door open and close. By the time he made it to the kitchen, Shelley was walking in with an armful of groceries. ''Here, let me get these.''

''No, I got it. Could you get the rest from the car, though?''

''Sure.'' They worked at putting away the groceries in companiable silence. When they where finished, Wordy went over to Shelley and wrapped his arms around her. ''How did things go at the store?''

''It was a nightmare. I forgot that the place is packed on Fridays. Thanks for staying longer to watch girls - I'm not making you late for your shift, am I?'' she said, turning around.

''No, I still have a few I should probably start heading that way,'' he said, giving her a gentle kiss. ''The girls are in bed, and I changed Allie not long ago, so she should be fine. Why don't you go to bed yourself, get some sleep.''

''I think I will. I'll see you out first. Don't forget your bag.'' She walked over to the door, picked up his gym bag and handed it to him.

''Thanks.'' Wordy got in and put the bag in the passenger seat. He rolled down the window and stuck his head out for another kiss. ''I love you.''

''I love you too. Be safe,'' she called after him as he backed out.

Once Wordy was a couple of streets over, he breathed a sigh of relief and looked at the bag. _That was close._

FP_FP_FP_FP_FP

One Week Later

''Mommy, why doesn't you meatloaf tastes like Daddy's?'' Maddie asked, as she helped take the dinner dishes to the sink.

Wordy squinted his eyes, as he winced to himself. ''Why don't we go set up that movie you was wanting to see,'' he said hurridly.

''Hang on. What do mean, sweetheart? How does my meatloaf taste different from Daddy's?'' Shelley narrowed her eyes at her husband, noticing his odd behavior.

Maddie shrugged her small shoulders. ''I don't know. Daddy's just taste sweeter I guess. Can we set up the movie now?'' she asked, turning to Wordy.

''Sure. Let's -''

''Kevin,'' Shelley beckoned him over with her finger, ''come here. What is she talking about?''

''I don't know, you know how kids are. They think of the silliest things. How about you help Maddie set up the movie and I'll make popcorn. I know how much you like popcorn.'' Wordy knew he came off suspicious, but he couldn't lie to his wife.

Shelley watched as her husband piddled around the kitchen, knowing he was hiding something. ''Hmm. Why don't we check the nanny cam?''

''The ... what?'' _The nanny cam, the nanny cam. How could I have forgotten. I thought I had all my bases covered._

''The nanny cam. The one you installed to help keep the girls safe. Why don't we rewind the tape to see what Maddie is talking about?''

''Oh. Good idea. I'll, uh, I'll just go bring it up.''_ If I hurry, I can delete it. Tell her the tape is full - or there was a power surge._

''I'll come with you.''

_Arggh. I'm dead._ ''Okay.'' Wordy slowly walked down the hallway to where they kept the computer, glancing over his shoulder at his wife. Turning back around, he was hit with a stroke of genius. Logging on to the computer and bringing up the camera program, he rewound the tape to him fixing dinner. ''You see. There's me and there's dinner. Hey, why don't we go let the girls give us makeovers. Me first.'' Wordy tried jumping out of the chair, only to have Shelley's hand on his shoulder push him back down to the seat.

Leaning in closer to the monitor, she asked, ''Kevin? Doesn't the time stamp say Thursday? I thought we were supposed to be looking for Friday?''

Wordy gulped. ''Right. Friday.'' With trepidation, he fast forwarded the tape to Friday night.

''Hmm,'' she said, wrapping her arms around Wordy's neck and putting her cheek next to his. ''I didn't know you're suppose to add Duncan Hines cake mix to meatloaf?''

''That's, uhhh, that's to help flavor it.''

''Uh huh.'' Shelley continued to watch the screen - still in fast forward motion. She suddenly stood up straight, her eyes widening. ''You let them eat a whole cake by themselves?''

''No. I helped.''

''Kevin,'' she moaned, rubbing her head.

''Come on Shell. I'm sorry ... I love you, and you know what, you love me too much to put me in time out.''

''Time out? Sweetheart, the last time I put you in time out you used the wall to help you practice your ping pong skills.''

''I was bored ... the paddle and ball were near by.''

''How about, instead of time out, you get an extra spoonful of broccoli for dinner tonight?''

''What, no,'' he quickly turned in his seat. ''I'll do dishes for a week.''

''Nope. Sorry,'' she laughed, leaving the room.

''Shell,'' Wordy called after her.

''Broccoli.''


End file.
